The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Don Darcio’.
The new Kalanchoe plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new double-flowered Kalanchoe cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands in December, 2002, of a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code No. 2000033, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code No. 20000153-2, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Don Darcio was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands in October, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands since January, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.